


关于新歌唱法的讨论研究

by JLOVEJ852



Category: all嘉
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 05:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19202932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLOVEJ852/pseuds/JLOVEJ852





	关于新歌唱法的讨论研究

　　王嘉尔到录音棚的时候G和L已经录的差不多了，两人示意王嘉尔先录一遍看看效果，王嘉尔如是做了。

　　很快，王嘉尔便录完了一遍，并且自我感觉良好地从棚里走了出来。

　　“你们觉得如何？”

　　G略带凝重地站起身子，他有点犹豫地开口道，“总觉得差了点什么。”L在旁边附和地点了点头。

　　王嘉尔有点茫然地挠了挠头，“你们有什么意见吗？”

　　G又重复听了听王嘉尔的部分，点了点脚尖，突然开口道，“Jackson，你会呻吟吗？”

　　王嘉尔怀疑自己是不是听错了，他有点无措地开口，“啊？什么？”

　　G又重复了一遍，“你会呻吟吗？我觉得这首歌背景音里加点喘息可能会更有感觉。”

　　王嘉尔看着他一脸正经的脸，有点尴尬地摸了摸鼻子，“我不会…”

　　L从椅子上起来，一边拉着王嘉尔一边说道，“进里面试试先。”

　　王嘉尔不知所措地任由他拉着，等他回过神的时候，他已经站在麦面前了。

　　L把耳机递给他，“你先喘喘看。”

　　王嘉尔看着眼前的耳机接也不是不接也不是。

　　“不要害羞，我们这是正经的音乐研究。”G不知道什么时候也站在了他身边。

　　王嘉尔有点无奈地带上耳机，张了张嘴，轻声地喘了一下。听着耳机里传来的声音，王嘉尔不禁红了红脸颊。

　　“这样可以吗？”

　　两人没有说话，只是神情严肃地咳嗽了几声，“总觉得差了点感情。”

　　王嘉尔有点无奈地摘下耳机，“那或许你们可以指导一下吗？”

　　G帮王嘉尔放好耳机，“我们倒是可以帮你，毕竟这么直接干喘是有点尴尬。”

　　“怎么帮？”王嘉尔好奇地看着他。

　　他刚想问清楚就发现一双手从后面环住他，紧接着那双手便附在他的胸口色情地揉搓着。

　　“啊…你干嘛…”王嘉尔的胸本来就很敏感，平时穿衣服的时候都要很小心地不碰到。此时被L粗糙的手把玩着，甚至一只手已经伸进了衣服里，拉扯着他敏感的乳头，王嘉尔瞬间便软了身子。

　　“你看，这样感觉就好了点，不过还不够。”G一边建议道，一边拉过一张椅子把他放到椅子上。

　　此时的王嘉尔早已没有了反抗的力气，光是从乳头上传来的快感就让他脑子乱作一团。只见他原本整齐的衬衫，现在已经大开着，露出姣好的身躯。乳头因为快感颤巍巍地挺立着。眼神迷离，嘴巴无意识地一张一合发出轻微的喘息。

　　G和L忍不住同时咽了咽口水，两人对视了一眼，G脱下了王嘉尔的裤子。

　　粉嫩的阴茎就这么大咧咧地暴露在了两人面前。G弹了弹王嘉尔早已溢出前列腺液的阴茎，然后便伸手撸动了起来。

　　“啊…住手…别这样…哈…”王嘉尔难耐地夹住腿，可是刚想合拢，就被人强行掰开。L放开王嘉尔乳头和G一人一边按着王嘉尔的腿。两人把王嘉尔的腿往上抬了抬，早已湿透的后穴就这么出现在了两人眼前。

　　“fxxk！Jackson，你平时是不是自己老是玩自己的小骚穴。”G被眼前的美景激的忍不住骂了一声。

　　被说中心事的王嘉尔紧张地缩了缩后穴，淫水随着不断收缩的后穴流出穴口，染的王嘉尔的大腿根部都湿哒哒的。

　　L伸出两根手指探进了进去，手指一进入就被早已饥渴难耐的肠肉吮吸着，L拍了拍王嘉尔的屁股示意他放松，“夹那么紧干什么，放松点，不然等会怎么让你舒服。”

　　已经被欲望冲昏头脑的王嘉尔，听话地松了松后穴，L的手指便顺利的探进了更深的地方。他先是不断抽插着，等到见王嘉尔已经适应的差不多了便加了两根手指，然后在后穴摸索着。直到王嘉尔原本微弱的呻吟突然高昂了起来，他不断地按压着刚找到的凸起，王嘉尔的声音也变得越来越甜腻，甚至连身体都因为快感不断地战栗着。

　　“啊！那里…好舒服…不要在按了…要死了…哈…”王嘉尔像是承受不住这突如其来的快感不断地摇着头，嘴里不断发出越来越淫荡的呻吟，仿佛这样便能缓解无处可放的快感。

　　突然王嘉尔感觉后穴里的手指抽了出去，紧接着一个粗大冰凉的东西塞了进来，王嘉尔睁开眼才发现本来在架子上的麦克风被取了下来，现在正插在他的后穴里。

　　“拿出去…好大…哈…不要动…好奇怪…啊…”麦克风的触感和平时自己用的假阳具完全不同。凹凸不平的表面，每一次抽插王嘉尔都觉得自己的肠肉被麦克风上的缝隙轻轻地夹住，这种全新的体验让王嘉尔一时之间模糊了意识。

　　G拔掉耳机上的线，一时间房间里充满了后穴被进出的黏腻的水渍声。

　　“Jackson，听，这是你的小骚穴里传出的声音，你的小骚穴正在咕叽咕叽的吃着麦克风呢。”L一边快速地抽插着麦克风一边说道。

　　“你平时唱歌的时候，是不是就想着把它塞到你饥渴的小骚穴里，看起来你很喜欢它呢，骚穴都一直咬着不放。”G一边撸动着王嘉尔的阴茎一边说道。

　　“没…才没有…啊啊…那里…好棒…要被麦克风干高潮了…”王嘉尔只觉得快感越来越多，他知道他马上就要高潮了，一想到那种感觉王嘉尔不禁舔了舔嘴唇。

　　就在他要高潮的时候，后穴的麦克风突然被拔了出去，换上了G炽热的阴茎。不得不说黑人天赋异禀，一下子便插到了王嘉尔以前从来没有被开拓过的深度。

　　“啊！”随着一声尖锐的呻吟，王嘉尔翻着白眼，吐着舌头射了出来。高潮过后的王嘉尔，双目水润，脸颊晕红，他有点无力地瘫软在椅子上，可是后穴的阴茎正在孜孜不倦地快速抽插着，王嘉尔又被重新拉回了欲望的深渊。

　　L把麦克风架在王嘉尔边上，王嘉尔甜腻的呻吟便通过音响充斥着整个录音棚。因为离得近，有几滴液体滴到王嘉尔的嘴巴，他无意识地伸出舌头舔了舔。

　　“Jackson，自己的淫水好吃吗？”L开口问道。

　　早已被干的神志不清的王嘉尔断断续续地答道，“没有哥哥的几把好吃…”

　　“妈的！哥哥现在就来满足你这个小骚货！”正在奋斗的G被王嘉尔的骚话刺激的操的更加的卖力。黑人原本尺寸就大，又是这么激烈地抽插，王嘉尔只觉得他的肠子都要被顶坏了。

　　“啊啊啊！要坏了…肠子要被顶破了…要被大几把操坏了…”王嘉尔嘴里不断地吐着淫词浪语，后穴因为激烈地抽插泛起了白沫。每一次拔出后穴都不舍地收缩着,嫣红的媚肉也被阴茎带着翻了出来又被重重地操了回去。

　　两人不知疲倦地干了许久，久到L都忍不住用王嘉尔的手打起了飞机，G才心满意足地射在王嘉尔的后穴里。

　　G一退出，L迫不及待地插了进去。和G粗长笔直的阴茎不同，L的阴茎是略带弯曲的，每一次抽插都能插到他的敏感点，他的阴茎虽然没有G长但是却比他粗，撑的整个后穴的都不留一丝褶皱，慢慢变成了它的形状。

　　和G简单粗暴的充满原始气息的交配方式不同，L更喜欢慢条斯理地研磨着王嘉尔后穴地每一寸土地，感受着媚肉层层叠叠的吸绞着自己的阴茎，这让他不禁发出舒服的喟叹。

　　王嘉尔被这慢吞吞地动作操的直发痒，脑子里不断地叫嚣着不够，但是每当他想开口的时候，L就仿佛心有灵犀般地不断顶弄着他的敏感点，让他原本的催促也变成了湿漉漉的呻吟。

　　王嘉尔就这样泪水涟涟地承受着两个人不断交替的操弄，一双桃花眼被操的波光粼粼楚楚可怜，整个人都显露着一种被凌虐的美丽。

　　所以，王嘉尔就这么学会了一种新的唱法。

　　  
　　-end-

 

　　


End file.
